Cessland: Twisted is Normal
10:20HiddenlichAhem. In a stormy sh*thole off the coast of Australia *10:21Garbled Red Text *a car drives by to a storage, as a man, wearing an owl mask gets off the car and enters the storage block *10:22Sling KingThere is a shadowy figure sitting on a shell *10:22Garbled Red Text *the man walks out 5 minutes later, covered in blood and holding a golf club *???: I don't even get paid for any of this.... *10:23Hiddenlich *This creep is staring at ??? from a distance: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/63/69/f6/6369f602073572a28bf42087b8087301.jpg *10:24Garbled Red Text *??? takes off his mask *10:24Sling KingThe shadowy figure walks behind the creep *10:25Garbled Red Text???: Welp, Rasmus, old buddy, that's more victims to go to my sin list * *??? puts the mask in the car and sits on top of the car *10:25HiddenlichCreep: Raka harumasa... *10:26Garbled Red Text???: What? *10:26Sling KingThe shadowy figure walks right into The Creep *10:26HiddenlichCreep: ... *The creep starts chanting in ancient languages *10:27Garbled Red Text???: *thinking* I don't get it. *10:27Hiddenlich *The local pelicans form a circle around the creep *10:27Garbled Red Text???: *thinking* Now that is not an everyday thing... *10:28Sling KingThe Shadowy Figure raises it's hand, setting pelicans on fire *10:28Garbled Red Text *approaches the creep *10:28HiddenlichCreep: HO HEE HA HEE HA HO HAY HAY HAY HO! * *The pelican skeletons merge into a ball of bones *The ball is on fire *10:29Garbled Red Text???:.... *10:30Sling KingThe Shadowy Figure raises both of it's hands, destroying the ball *10:30Garbled Red Text???: Wh.... *???: Now that is weird... *10:32HiddenlichCreep: Hamisaki titua! *10:32Garbled Red Text???: What? *10:33Hiddenlich *The creep explodes into iguanas and black rats *10:33Garbled Red Text???:.... *???: Nothing to see here, I guess... *10:33HiddenlichIguanas: DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP! *10:33Garbled Red Text???:.... *10:33HiddenlichThe black rats attack the iguanas. *You can see where this is going* *10:34Sling KingShadowy Figure chops the iguanas *10:34Garbled Red Text *??? walks to his car and puts his mask back on, to protect his eyes from any blood *10:34HiddenlichThe rats now follow the will of the shadow *10:35Sling KingShadowy Figure can be heard whispering "darkness" repeatedly *10:35HiddenlichThe black rats are forced into a "bowing" position *Their eyes become red *10:36Garbled Red Text *??? (Now Rasmus): I still don't get you. *10:36Sling KingShadowy Figure commands the rats to destroy a crystal *10:36Hiddenlich????: *From the shack* Follow the path... embrace your destiny... follow the path... embrace your destiny... *10:36Garbled Red Text *Rasmus takes out his golf club *10:37Hiddenlich *The rats swarm the crystal and gnaw at it with unison *????: Follow the path *inhales loudly* embrace your fate... not your destiny... destiny enslaves you... do not follow destiny... MAKE YOUR FATE! *???? kicks the door of his shack *10:38Garbled Red TextRasmus: I have no path, No destiny, nothing.... *10:38Hiddenlich???? exits his shack *10:38Sling KingShadowy Figure: Well then... *10:39Garbled Red TextRasmus: I am on strings, and will be like that until I refuse to cooperate with them... *10:39Sling KingShadowy Figure commands the rats to attack ???? *10:39Hiddenlich *His face: File:Mysterious Face.png ????: Fool... *The rats surround the shack *????: Oh my. *The rats chew at the man's legs *10:40Garbled Red TextRasmus:... *Rasmus: Need help there? *10:40Sling KingShadowy Figure starts laughing in an evil manner *10:40Hiddenlich????: I'm already used. You'll only p*ss them off. *????: They'll- *10:41Sling Kingbrb *10:41HiddenlichThe rats hit the metal part of ????'s legs *10:41Garbled Red TextRasmus: Of course... *10:41Hiddenlich????: Yep. *The rats get off ????, and start to gnaw on the shack instead *10:42Garbled Red TextRasmus: Is it normal to have s**t like this here? *10:43Hiddenlich????: Well... this island is called Cessland as it is. *????: That horned man? He's some kind of psychotic maniac. *10:44Garbled Red TextRasmus: Well that doesn't surprise me so much... *Rasmus: I havee seen enough crap in my life as of now... *Rasmus:*thinking* Not to mention Richard... *10:46Hiddenlich????: Just be prepared for the Holie Sacrificium *10:48Garbled Red TextRasmus: The what? *10:48Sling KingBack *10:48Hiddenlich????: The Jackal savages like to feed on your limbs before they subject you for religious rituals... *10:48Sling KingShadowy Figure: That's too much... I like it. *10:48Garbled Red TextRasmus: Yeah, I heard such stories *10:49Hiddenlich????: If you're lucky, you will come out with at least an arm. Maybe a leg too if you are suave with the chiefs *10:50Garbled Red TextRasmus: I probably won't. *Rasmus: Luck is what I lack. *10:50Hiddenlich????: Same with me. They took all of my limbs. *10:50Sling KingShadowy Figure: Where are these... Chiefs you talk about? *10:51Hiddenlich????: Oh, the Jackal chiefs... they are the head honchos of the religious cult that rules the island. *10:52Garbled Red TextRasmus: I once knew a cult. *Rasmus: But shot 'em all down as this was part of my orders. *10:52Hiddenlich????: So you are a hitman? *10:52Garbled Red TextRasmus: Yeah... *10:52Sling KingShadowy Figure: Well, i have a weapon. *10:53Garbled Red TextRasmus: But I do not get paid, and I don't know my clients *Rasmus: But yet I know what their group is *10:54Hiddenlich????: Sounds like someone I used to know... *????: She was the head of a group of assassins called the Black Fists. *10:56Garbled Red TextRasmus: I work for 50 Blessings. * *Rasmus points the symbol tagged on the storage block *Rasmus: A bunch of scums were hiding there *10:57Hiddenlich????: I... recognize that name... *10:57Garbled Red TextRasmus: You sure? *10:57Sling KingShadowy Figure: Well, what kind of weaponry do you own? *10:58Hiddenlich????: Jacket, Biker, Aubrey, Jones... *10:58Sling KingShadowy Figure: Those are weapons? *10:59Garbled Red TextRasmus: Biker is dead *Rasmus: An so is everyone. *Rasmus: But I survived. *10:59Hiddenlich????: Hmm. *10:59Garbled Red TextRasmus: Somehow... *10:59Hiddenlich????: @Shadowy Figure I don't own very many weapons *11:00Garbled Red TextRasmus:... *11:00Hiddenlich????: My gauntlet, an old scythe I found after icing some skull-faced gangster, and a double barrel shotgun. *11:00Garbled Red TextRasmus: Any other weird things that will happen? *11:01Sling KingShadowy Figure: I can make any weapon from my hand *11:01Hiddenlich????: You will meet with the "Sky Spirits" at one point... *???? looks back at his shack, which is being eaten by the rats *11:01Garbled Red TextRasmus:... *11:01Sling KingShadowy Figure commands the rats to stop *11:01Hiddenlich????: They aren't what you think they are. *11:02Garbled Red TextRasmus: I might as well see what's the deal with this cult stuff... *11:02Hiddenlich????: They are very isolationist. *11:03Sling KingShadowy Figure: There is an abomination guarding the rest of this coast *11:04Garbled Red TextRasmus: I might as well go see it. *11:04Hiddenlich????: And... that thing. Yeah, you don't want to speak his name. *11:04Sling KingShadowy Figure: I can only scramble it's name *11:04Garbled Red TextRasmus:... *11:04Sling KingShadowy Figure: I can't speak it, it will trigger a chain of events *11:04Hiddenlich????: If you visit certain places, you will be stalked. *????: And the stalking never ends... it just evolves into more twisted phenomena *11:05Sling KingShadowy Figure: The only way to stop being stalked is to burn this book using a water candle *11:06Garbled Red TextRasmus: I have seen twisted s**t in my life... *Rasmus: Or at least they told me so... *11:07Hiddenlich???? looks Rasmus in the eye *????: Then you will see more twisted s**t, me bucko... *11:07Garbled Red TextRasmus: Probably.... *Rasmus: I don't remember anything since....3 months ago... I think *11:08Hiddenlich????: But compared to my past experiences, this island has to be the most twisted land on Earth. *11:08Garbled Red Text *takes off his mask and puts it back in the car *???: Well, I might as well see what's the deal with it. *???: I have nothing better to do for now... * *11:14Hiddenlich????: Just be careful. *11:14Sling KingShadowy Figure: More abominations will come out if you try to kill the ONE abomination with a solid weapon *11:14Garbled Red Text???:... *???: welp, I forgot to introduce myself... *???: My name's Redmond. *11:17Hiddenlich????: You can call me Nox. *11:18Garbled Red TextRedmond: I call myself "Redmond" since that seems to be what was written on the note they left me. *Redmond: Since I seem to have been hit with smoething hard enough to "break" my memories *11:19Sling KingShadowy Figure: I am nameless *11:19HiddenlichNox: If you don't mind me asking... are you an Organic, or Synthetic? *11:19Garbled Red TextRedmond: I guess organic *Redmond: A human. *11:20HiddenlichNox: Alright. Just making sure... **Nox looks around *Nox: It's back... *11:20Garbled Red TextRedmond: What is back? *11:20Hiddenlich*The creep is standing on the garage roof *Nox: That psychopath that became iguanas and rats *11:21Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh... *11:22HiddenlichCreep: Ui han toso... *11:22Garbled Red TextRedmond: yeah, yueah, do your stuff. *11:22HiddenlichThe creep jumps down from the roof *11:23Garbled Red TextRedmond:.... *11:23HiddenlichNox: You are no longer meaningful to anyone here. Leave before I char your body *The creep laughs *Creep: Sosi hamura chan. *Nox: ... *11:24Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *11:24HiddenlichNox: Whatever, we can't understand you anyway *11:24Sling KingShadowy Figure: .... *11:24HiddenlichNox makes a fist with his gauntlet *11:25Garbled Red Text*Redmond takes out his cell phone, as it appears to be ringing *11:25HiddenlichCreep: ... *11:25Garbled Red Text*walks away and answers the call *11:25HiddenlichNox punches the ground, causing fire to come out of the earth below the creep *The creep's cloak is burning *Creep: Bring. It. On... *Nox: Do you want to become pests again? *11:26Sling KingShadowy Figure raises his hands *Objects starts spinning around *11:27HiddenlichCreep: HO HEE HA HA HO HEE HAY HAY HO! *Nox's gauntlet flashes *Nox: Ergh... *Nox: What are you doing? *11:28Garbled Red Text*walks back *Redmond: What did I miss? *11:28HiddenlichThe Creep taps his "skull" causing blue electricity to flow around the gauntlet *Nox: You can't break the gem... *Nox: Stop trying *Nox's gauntlet starts to crack *Nox: ! *11:29Garbled Red TextRedmond:... **Redmond, seemingly confused, throws his golf club at the creep *11:30HiddenlichIt hits the creep's skull, knocking it off *The creep is wearing a skull mask with shades underneath *Creep: Hamusaki! *11:31Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *Redmond: Well that's suprising *11:32HiddenlichNox falls on the ground, inundated by an supposably unknown forced **A *The Creep looks at the Shadowy Figure *11:32Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *11:33HiddenlichCreep: Remingshotty *The Creep spreads his arms out and makes himself a bigger target *Nox's gauntlet is becoming red with heat *11:34Garbled Red Text*Redmond takes his club back and starts hitting the creep with it *11:34Hiddenlich*The creep staggers greatly *Blood can be seen from the attack sites *Nox's gem starts to crack *Nox: No! How is this possible? *11:35Sling KingShadowy Figure enlarges to 20x his size *Shadowy Figure grabs The Creep *11:36HiddenlichCreep: ... *11:36Sling KingShadowy Figure: ... You must pay for your sins. *11:36HiddenlichCreep: Through sin, I am immortal... *11:36Sling KingShadowy Figure starts shaking the Creep around *11:36HiddenlichNox: Argh... Category:Unfinished Roleplays